Eyes Are Windows To The Heart
by Tok.TM
Summary: What Happen When Heiji go on a date ! But That date make kazuha and Heiji confess thier feelings to each others Heiji x Kazuha


**You Belong With Her **

**One Day, A Dark skinned aho .. Sitting in his bed , His face is hidden by an Ellery Queen Novel … A Pony Tailed girl standing infront of his bed **

**" You will never stop it , wont you ? "**

**" Huh ? Kazuha .. When did you enter ? "**

**" I've just entered , " she sit on his bed " So , what shall we do today ? "**

**" We can sit here , And read Ellery queen " **

**" Oh " Said Kazuha with a disappointed look in her eyes " I will just go home " When she stood up , a hand pulled her **

**" Hold on Kazuha .. What's wrong , This is not you "**

**" What do you mean , This is me .. Now can you please let me hand go ? " " No , I won't let you until I know what's wrong ? " **

**" Heiji please , Nothing wrong .. I'm just tired " **

**" Okay then , Let's go " said heiji with an excited look in his eyes**

**" Where ? " " Let's go and eat ice cream , or watch a movie , or even lay on the grass " **

**Kazuha smiled " Okay , let's go " **

**Next Day at school , A Long Black in brown Haired girl with a dark wide Eyes and A Bronze skinned .. Run into Heiji as He entered the school**

**" Ah , Sorry .. I didn't See you " said her while she was collecting her books " Are you okay ? " said Heiji while helping her carrying her books " Yeah , Thanks for asking " Her language was strange " You are not Japanese , right ? " " Yeah , I am Egyptian .. But I lived In Osaka for 3 years .. Wait , You are Hattori Heiji .. The detective of the west , right " Yes , I am .. And you are ? " " Kiera Terish .. I am New here " **

**" Aha , well nice to meet you .. see you soon " " Nice to meet you too , Hattori –kun " said Terish as she held her books and went to her locker **

**Kazuha who was standing infront of her locker , saw what happened between Heiji & Terish **

**"Morning Kazuha , How are you" **

**" Heiji , Who is that girl ? " **

**" Oh , You mean Kiera Terish .. She is the new girl here " **

**" Oh , I see .. But It seem that you like her " Smirked Kazuha **

**" What ? Of course not , I've just met her " **

**" We will see .. Tantie –san " **

**The bell rang .. And everybody went to their classes **

**Kazuha 's & Heiji's seats were in the middle of the class , and next to them was Terish **

**" Oh , Kiera-san .. Are you in this class " **

**" Hattori-kun , Yeah this is my class .. But I am pretty Anxious .. I am afraid that I don't have any friends here " said Terish with worry in her eyes " Calm down , I can be you friend .. and I can introduce you to a nice girl .. Kazuha , This is Kiera Terish .. Kiera-san , this is Toyama Kazuha " **

**" Oh , Nice to meet you Toyama san " Terish pulled her hand to shake " Yeah , nice to meet you too " Kazuha said coldly without even shake Terish hand **

**Terish pulled her hand in with embarrassment , and Heiji was surprised by kazuha reaction **

**The teacher entered , then said " Please take your seat everyone .. Today we have a new student , Kiera Terish .. Please introduce your self " " Good Morning , I am Kiera Terish .. Egyptian , Nice to meet you all " Terish sat down next to Heiji **

**During the lesson everybody stared at Terish , Then At Lunch A couple Of boys went to Heiji " Cute Girl , isn't she ? " **

**" Huh , what are you talking about ? " **

**" Kiera-san of course .. She is really hot .. It's the first Arabian girl in our school ... She is really unique.. And by the way , she has the same skin color as you .. You both are a cute couple " **

**" What did you just said " Said Kazuha angrily **

**" Awwww , Toyama-san in jealous " Teased a boy **

**" I am NOT jealous , I .. Just .. eih , Want to join the conversation " **

**" Yeah right , so you don't mind that Heiji will date Kiera-san " **

**" WHAT ? Who said that I'll date her , I Will never date Kiera-san even if she was the last girl in the world " said Heiji in a high voice **

**Terish and a couple of people heard him , Terish teared .. But she smiled and run to the toilet **

**When she get out the toilet , Heiji saw her & he went to her **

**" Kiera-san , listen .. I Didn't mean what I said in the cafeteria , I was just angry because they were saying that we are a matching couple , and I should date you and … " Heiji realized that he said too much **

**" Calm down , Hattori-kun .. I am not angry , Its pretty obvious that you said that in order not to make Toyama-san jealous " **

**" Ye.. WHAT ? .. No , its not the point .. Me & Kazuha are childhood friends , she's not my girlfriend " **

**" Hattori-kun please , I know that I am a new girl in the school .. but I can know everything of any person from his eyes .. And from the way you both look at each others , I knew that you don't like each others .. you both are IN LOVE " Terish said confidently **

**" Wha .. jus.. look , I don't love Kazuha she's … " **

**" Enough Hattori-kun , if you don't love her .. so can please tell me why don't you date any girl ? '' **

**" Eh .. Its Just that … " Said Heiji and he was blushing deeply**

**" You are a detective but in crimes .. But I am a detective in people minds .. Oh Look , Kazuha is there kissing that boy " **

**" WHAT .. NO BODY DARE TO TOUCH HER " Screamed Heiji , But he didn't find any body " You tricked me "**

**" The brain always ignore the hearts thoughts , And the eyes are windows to the peoples mind , they cant control it , just stare in the others Eyes .. Only a few that can control their Eyes .. But you are not from them .. Now you are thinking in how smart I am , and how did I know all of that , aren't you ? " **

**" Yeah , but that's because I am shocked at what you said earlier , and again I don't love kazuha , in fact .. I am asking you out "**

**' I knew it , step one checked ' Thought Terish **

**" Listen you fool .. Listen to your heart .. Your brain ignores that you love kazuha .. and .. "**

**" stop it , I know my self .. I like you and I am asking you out " **

**' What am I doing , she's really cute but I don't feel comfort about asking her out , will she say no ? ' thought Heiji **

**' May be I can persuade him during the date , yeah good idea ' thought Terish **

**" okay , fine .. if that's make you happy , I'll do it " said Terish angrily **

**" Okay , I'll pick you up at seven " shouted Heiji **

**" Fine " shouted Terish too , then both of them turned and walked angrily ' what a strange way to ask someone out ' they both thought **

**And now everybody is talking about Terish & Heiji and how they match each others**

**After school kazuha walked in a hurry WITHOUT Heiji **

**" Kazuhaaaaa " said Heiji while he catch his breath " why didn't you wait me ? " **

**" Oh you don't know ? " said Kazuha angrily " I think that its pretty bad to know that my best friend is dating someone from the rumors … why did you date her .. I .. I mean why didn't you tell me " **

**" I don't how did that happen , we were talking and I found my self asking her out " " The great detective of the west don't know how did that happen .. why ? was you drunk or something ? , you just said what was in your heart " kazuha said angrily **

**" in fact brain always ignores heart's thought " shouted Heiji , and he was shocked to find himself saying Terish words **

**" wait .. are you .. JEAOLUS " Smirked Heiji **

**" Whaaat , what makes you think that .. I am just worrying about my best friend " **

**' " eyes are windows to the peoples mind , they cant control it , just stare in the others Eyes" , may be Terish is right , I will try it on kazuha ' thought Heiji**

**Heiji stared in Kazuha eyes ' All I can see her eyes is : pain , hurt , shocked and … NO WAY .. love ! I feel her saying " why did you do this .. do you what you mean to me " oh my god Terish was right " **

**" What ? , why don't speak " said kazuha **

**" Huh ! , no nothing " **

**They both walked to their homes .. but it was a silent walk**

**Heiji sat in his room , he was thinking about Terish words and the look he saw in Kazuha's eyes , but he realized that it was 6:15 so he started to get ready to his date **

**At 6:55 he was standing infront of Terish's house , he rang the bell Terish opened for him she was wearing a strapless pink in brown dress with a brown silk scarf on her nick and she held her hair up in a classic way .. she was totally awesome .. Heiji stared at her speechless**

**" I said stare in the people's eyes not stare to every inch of them " teased Terish **

**" Sorry , but you look Gorgeous " smirked Heiji **

**" Thank you , Now can we go " said Terish **

**" Yeah , sure " They went to a café , they sat in a table next to the window " Listen Hattori-kun .. " Terish started **

**" Please call me Heiji " " Okay , Listen Heiji , I accepted your invitation for only one reason , Because I wanted to talk to you .. but without the other guys stares " said Terish **

**" Oh , okay " " I know you didn't hurt , you were confused about this date " said Terish confidently **

**" No , I wasn't .. I .. " **

**" Heiji please , I am a professional in Psychology … I don't want to go out with you , I don't mean that you are not handsome or that , but I don't want you to hurt her … Because you love her .. and the most real love .. is the love that's you don't know .. face it Heiji , you belongs with her " **

**" You really can get into the person's heart " **

**" its my job .. Now go to her .. she cant wait you for ever .. if you didn't confess to her your feelings , she'll give up .. and somebody else take her " **

**" But I cant leave you here all alone , that's rude " **

**" don't worry , I waiting someone " **

**" Ahaaa … Somebody is in love " teased Heiji **

**" Hey , I tell you that later .. now go .. she is waiting you " **

**" okay , It was really nice to meet you .. I will never forget what you made , bye " Heiji said then left quikly to Kazuha **

**" I thought that he will never go " said a very handsome man **

**" Hakuba , was you spying on us " said Terish **

**" I know Heiji from a case .. and I cant let you go on a date with him " **

**" why , don't you trust me " **

**" I do trust do , but I was jealous " said Hakuba as Terish gave him a kiss on the cheek " You know that I love you and only you " **

**" Yeah , and I know also how do you love to solve the people's problems " Hakuba said as he took her hand and walked under the moon light **

**Later in kazuha's house , Heiji was standing infront of Kazuha's house , he rang the bell and kazuha's father opened to him **

**" oh Heiji , did you come to see kazuha , she's in her room .. she don't want to eat or any thing .. did something happen between you two ? "**

**" Nothing , I will go to see her and tell you " **

**Heiji went to kazuha's room , he found her sleeping and cuddling the teddy bear he gave to her on her 5****th**** birthday , he sat on her bed and played with her hair " Heiji " she said in a sleepy voice ," what are you doing here , don't you have a … a date " **

**" No , I don't " he smiled at her lovingly **

**" what , but all the school is talking about you and Kiera-san " **

**" forget about them , now its only you and me " he put his arm around her and she blushed " wh..what do you mean " **

**" Listen … I've been in love with since we were kids , but my brain cant admit it .. but it grows in my heart .. and I am totally sure that I am in love with you Toyama Kazuha " **

**" Finally Heiji .. you don't know how it was pain for me to know that you were on a date with a girl , and that girl wasn't me .. I love you too but I was afraid that you … " Heiji stopped her by pressing his lips against hers and kissing her with passion , and Kazuha kissed him back **

**' Thank you Terish ' Heiji thought during the kiss **

**After they broke the kiss for breath Heiji told her to get dress and he will wait her downside **

**She dressed and they were walking under the moon hand in hand **

**" Heiji , who was your first love ? " **

**" It was you " " what .. I mean the girl you saw in the temple " **

**" it was you , when you sang the song after we solved that case , I knew that it was you , that means that I loved only you in me whole live " Heiji said as he hugged her **

**" You don't know how much I waited this moment .. I love you Heiji "**

**" Kazuha , You are mine " **

**" Always have , always will " **

**So , how was it , it is my first story :D :D **

**Soryy it there was any grammer/mistakes **

**Pleas review =) =) **


End file.
